Pranks Make the World go 'Round
by Split Soul
Summary: I suck at summerys, so just read it. ItaSasu, takes place back in the 1700s. Has vampires and other creatures in it. ON HOLD.
1. Prankers

Yo!

Well, here's a story I was planing on posting after I finish "The 11 Kingdoms", but its not doing so hot, so I sped up on posting this to see how you all like it. It's a ItaSasu, rated for later chapters and soon to be Tayuya's fowl mouth.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm just a fan.

_Pranks Make The world Go 'Round_

_Chapter 1: Prankers_

* * *

Two teens ran down the wide dirt road if their 1700s village. One was a girl, rather skinny for her age with short pink hair and aqua green eyes dressed in a dark red tunic and musty, brown, baggy leather pants. The other was a boy, short but fast with spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. His attire was a bright orange, baggy shirt with dirty green shorts. 

They barged through stalls and farmers flocking their fowl and cattle into town. They reached the edge of town and turned down a cobble stone road leading to the richest family's old home. Yes, old home. They had been wiped out by one of their own a number of years ago, leaving the murderer, the oldest son of the main family, and one other, the youngest son of the main family. And that's exactly who they were going to see.

As they got to the slightly rusted gate, they jumped on to it and crawled up and over the gate and jagged spikes at the top. Running up to the manor, the blonde pounded on the hard, reinforced oak door as the girl cupped her mouth and called,

"Let us in, Blackie!"

"Ya!" put in the blonde," Hurry up already, Raven!"

"I'm coming, damnit! Stop beating the fucking door!" came a voice from inside.

"He always did have a rather colorful luggage," stated the girl.

"Yep," agreed the blonde, and creased his "beating of the fucking door".

The door opened to reveal a tall, skinny, male teen. He had hair the color of the night and a tint of blue. His eyes were the color of the feathers of the bird he resembled, black and bottom-less. His skin was the color of snow and just a fair. He wore a black silk shirt and blue shorts with many pockets. He glared at the blonde.

"MUST you knock the door off its hinges?" he hissed loudly at the other male teen.

"Yep," replied the blonde with a huge grin.

'Raven' looked a hair's breath from beating the blonde's face in when the girl intervened,

"May we come in, Sasuke?" she asked politely.

"Sure, Rabbit," Sasuke nodded standing aside letting 'Rabbit' pass, but blocking the blonde's way. "Not you, Fox. Not until you swear not to ruin ANYTHING."

'Fox' pouted, "Do I have to?"

"Yes, do you remember what happened last time you set foot over this thrash hold?" demand Sasuke.

'Fox' smirked. Just the memory of the prank he pulled in the 'Raven's house last time he was here gave him the snickers.

"Your not coming until you swear, Naruto," warned Sasuke.

Naruto frowned, but gave in. "Ok. I, Naruto Uzamaki, swear that once I step over the thresh hold of the Uchiha Manor that I will not destroy, harm, or vandalize anything within it's walls or on it's grounds."

"Good," said Sasuke stepping aside to let Naruto in.

As they entered the manor, the two teens headed down a hallway to the left. They walked under a low archway and into a large sitting from. 'Rabbit' was seated in a Victorian lounge chair as the boys entered.

She looked up as the boys sat down, one in a squishy armchair and another in a midnight blue love-set. "I heard you got the Smiths, Raven. What they do to piss you off?"

Sasuke leaned back in his love-set. "I heard them insulting my desisted family at the market, so I got revenge. No one talked about the Uchihas like that when they were alive, not even the vampires. Why let them start know?"

"If you keep pranking the people who keep insulting the Uchihas, the vampires are going to track you down. It almost happened to me," said Naruto.

"Ya, ya, I won't get caught."

"He just wants you to be careful, Blackie. So do I," 'Rabbit' put in with a worried face.

"I know, Sakura. I know," murmured Sasuke sadly, looking down.

Ever since the Great War, vampires have ruled the world and enslaved many a human. Sasuke's, Sakura's, and Naruto's families were some of the lucky ones who don't get picked for the enslavement. Sasuke's family was just as important as the vampires at one time as well. Also, since vampires toke over, humans have a hard time getting work to make a living. There for, some of the more mischievous and nimble humans came up with a rather illegal way of making money. Pulling pranks. Not all of them, actually, very few of them were the innocent, playful kind. Many had taken lives and destroyed homes and other places and things. The 'prankers' get hired to get revenge on someone for their employer. Often, 'prankers' take something important or get dirt up on their employer so the employer dose not reveal their identity to the vampires. The prankers came up with code names as well so they did not have to reveal their selves, and they always left their sign behind with their 'prank'.

The village that the trio lived in was very close to the capital, so there were very few who dared take up the job around those parts. The only ones in the village were Naruto: the Orange Fox, Sasuke: the Black Raven, Sakura: the Pink Rabbit, Shino: the Blue Beetle, Kiba: the Red Fang, Hinata: the White Panda, Ino: the Purple Boar, Chouji: the Green Butterfly, and Shikamaru: the Gray Stag. There was also a team a year older then them, TenTen: the Weapon's Mistress, Lee: the Azure Beast, and Neji: the Gray Hawk.

There were also mentors of the new generation of 'prankers. Kurenai: the Red Robin taught Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Asuma: the Gray Badger taught Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. The famous Kakashi: the Black Dog taught Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Kakashi's formal rival, Gai, taught TenTen, Lee, and Neji. Then there were the teachers of the new genoration's teachers. Kakashi's was the famous Yondame, the Yellow Flash. Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma's teachers were lost to the vampires. The most legendary trio was the Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru the Black Snake, Tsunade the Pink Slug, and Jiraiya the Orange Frog. Rumor has it that all three know work for the vampires, which is the lowest of the low in the 'prankers' book.

"Well," Naruto started, "On a brighter side, I finally found out who Red Fang is!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura perked up greatly at this news. "Who? Who?" they kept asking.

"Kiba!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura's jaws dropped. They were completely shocked to find out that slacker was the 'pranker' that almost toke their title as best in town. Of course, Naruto was a slacker in school as well, but he was in the top trio of 'prankers' without having Sasuke and Sakura do all the work.

Just then the doorbell rang from the front of the house. "_That_ is how you get someone's attention from the front of their house," Sasuke hissed at Naruto walking out of the room to answer the door. Now, the trio knew all of their competition in the town they lived in.

Sakura and Naruto heard two voices coming down the hall, one Sasuke's and another an older male's. After the sound of the door closing and the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway, Naruto and Sakura sat up. Sasuke entered a few seconds later with their Sensei, Kakashi.

"Kakashi Sensei!" cried Naruto jumping up and running around his master like a 4-year-old.

"Welcome back, Sensei. How was your tip to the capital?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I have something to tell you all, so boys, sit back down please." As the boys took their sets Kakashi shifted nervously were he was standing. "First off, do you all know the prankers in town?"

They all nodded, giving Kakashi the sign to continue. "When I was at the capital I found out some very unpleasant information. The High Lord has heard of the skilled Prankers in this town and is coming to harvest them all between the ages of 13 and 15."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were shocked, they had never heard of the High Lord taking prankers for his own use, except the Legendary Sannin who were said to go willingly.

"When will he be here?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

Kakashi gulped, "Tomorrow."

All the teens in the room jumped up and cried, "I NEED TO HIDE THINGS!" and made a bee-line for the door. Kakashi then saw himself out of the manor. In his way out he thought that his students had a very slim chance at getting away from the High Lord. His Sensei didn't even make it away from him, and he would miss his students just as much as his sensei.

* * *

Well? Tell me what you think in the reviews plz. 

Also, I'm having a voting on the other pairings, they are:

NaruSasu

KyuuNaru

GaaNaru

GaaIno

SakuLee

KakaSaku

KakaIru

YondyKyuu

Some other pairings I'm putting in are: KibeHin, TemShika, SasDei, and NejiTen.


	2. Meet the High Lord

Yo!

Ok, this is the second chapter, and I'm glad this story has been going better then y other, but check it out too plz!

Thanks to my reviewers, Ren-sensei, Simple-Minded Idiot, and PerfectInsanity.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm just a fan.

ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Chapter 2, Meet the High Lord

The next day all the teens between the ages 13 and 15 stood in lines in front of the crowd waiting for the High Lord and co. to show up. Each trio of prankers stood with their teammates and, not on purpose, but right next to each other. They all had gotten an early warning a hid all their equipment. The order in the line they were in was Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, TenTen, and Neji at the end.

"They think you're a Pranker?! Why don't you go home or something?" Kiba hissed to Naruto.

"I would, believe me, but I would get in deep trouble," Naruto hissed back.

"You wo-wouldn't get in trouble-le, wo-would you N-naruto?" Asked Hinata, leaning forward and around her teammate to talk to Naruto.

" 'Course not, Hinata," Naruto reassured his friend with a soft grin.

Sasuke elbowed Naruto in the ribs. "Since when did you make friends with the enemy?"

"Why do you want to know?" Naruto hissed back.

"Fox, Raven, _shut up_, the carriages are coming!" hissed Sakura between Naruto and Sasuke. Everyone I the row took notice to how Sakura called Naruto and Sasuke Fox and Raven.

"Fine, Rabbit," muttered Sasuke. Everyone's eyes in the row bulged out of their skulls. They were staring at the top team in the entire village. All three glanced at the competition around and smirked at the same time.

"Don't worry," started Sakura.

"We know who you are too," continued Naruto.

"So no squealing," Sasuke finished.

Before anyone could respond, the carriages pulled up in front of them. The first carriage door opened and the High Lord stepped out. He wasn't much since he had a cloak on with the hood up, but the aurora around him was enough for everyone to know who he was. As he stepped forward three more vampires came put of the carriage. They were the Legendary Sannin. All the prankers in the crowd glared at the three traitors. As the Lord of town stepped up to the High Lord nine more vampires come out of the two other carriages all in clocks but only one with the hood up.

"Welcome, sir. It is nice to see you are well, your Highness," the Lord of town greeted the High Lord.

"Thank you, Smith. Now, are these all the teens here all the ones between the ages 13 and 15 in this village?"

"Yes, all was accounted for. My secretaries here have all their profiles," answered the town Lord.

"Good. Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tusunade, have at it." The High Lord gestured to the crowd of teens before them.

The Legendary Sannin walked forward and stopped in front of the first row of teens. "If any of us tap you, you may go back fore you are a hopeless possibility of being a pranker," Orochimaru called out over the crowd. After the brief speech, the three prankers turned vampires walked in and out of the rows and columns of teens, taping many of them as they passed. All three Sannin passed right over the line with all the prankers in it.

When they were done there was only 3 rows out of 13 left. They went up the High Lord and bowed to him signaling that they were done rooting out the hopeless. "Ok, Smith, I need all the records of all the children left standing," ordered the High Lord. "Yes sir," replied Lord Smith, beckoning his secretariats to him. As they came, they pulled out different records out of piles they carried, glancing at the children every now and then. After they we're done they handed all the records to the High Lord. The High Lord took them and thanked the secretaries as they scuttled off to the crowd. Then he divided the stack in nine and handed a pile to each of the vampires that came out off the 2nd and 3rd carriage.

The vampires started skimming through the records calling out a name if they thought the person the record belonged to was defiantly not a pranker. When Sasuke heard the voice of the hooded vampire he felt a cold shiver go down his spin, even though he didn't show is. For some odd reason, he thought he heard it before, like a long lost friend you don't quite remember.

After all the vampires were done the only ones left were the prankers. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto looked at each other seriously. If they were declared prankers, they were making a run for it. They noticed the other teams doing the same thing.

"Well," chuckled the High Lord, "how many prankers were there in your village, Smith?"

"12, sir. 12. And I think that that's all we have here," answered Lord Smith, smirking.

Immediately after the town Lord said that the nine vampires that had sorted out the records and the Three Sannin disappeared from sight and reappeared behind the row of prankers, grabbing one each by the shoulders, firmly. A blonde ninja with a high ponytail grabbed Sakura, a black mop-top with a strange orange swirl pattern on his face and only one eye in the center grabbed Naruto, and the hooded vampire grabbed Sasuke.

"You all have been deemed skilled enough prankers to come work for the Royal Order, and you don't have a choice," announced the High Lord.

Many wails came from the crowd around the square. Sakura's mother was crying and her father looked shocked. Naruto's guardian Iruka was in tears and crying in Kakashi Sensei's shoulder. All the prankers turned to see their senseis and family's crying, shocked, or a very sad expression on their face. The only one not starring at their loved ones was Sasuke. He was busy trying to get out of the vampire's grip.

"Hold still you little runt!" muttered the vampire in a rather annoyed voice, trying to get Sasuke to hold still. Just the voice of the vampire trying to hold him down made him want to get as fare away from him as possible.

The High Lord chuckled at the sight. "Well, look what we have here, a fighter! This will be fun." With that he walked over to the struggling human and vampire. "What's your name, kid?" he asked grabbing Sasuke by the chin, turning his head toward him. Instead of answering he spat in the High Lord's face. The High Lord let go of Sasuke and wiped his face. All the vampires in the crowd were shocked at the teen's response to the High Lord's question. "Fine, have it your way. I just let Orochimaru hold you. I'm sure you've heard what sexuality he is."

Sasuke stopped struggling immediately. No madder how creepy the vampire holding him was, he was not letting that gay pervert hold him down. The High Lord smirked under his hood. "Know was that so hard?" he asked like a mother talking to their child after getting a cut or bruise cleaned. If looks could kill than the High Lord would be disintegrated by the glare Sasuke gave him. The High Lord headed down the line inspecting the teens in the line. When he got to the other end he pointed at Neji.

"Started with you, I want you to give me your name and code name," he ordered.

"Neji Hyuga, s-sir. I'm the Gray Ha-awk." The High Lord nodded and went on the first girl.

"TenT-Ten, I am the Weapon's Mistress."

"Good," the High Lord muttered, continuing on.

"I AM THE YOUTHFUL AZURE BEAST OF THIS VILLAGE, ROCK LEE!!" Lee shouted at the top of his lungs. The High Lord just started at him before continuing in down the line.

"Chouji of the Akimichi clan and the Green Butterfly, sir," Chouji said simply. He had given up hope of escape long ago.

"Shikamaru Nara, the Gray Stag," stated Shikamaru, gazing up at the clouds over head.

"You have cloud envy?" asked the High Lord.

"Yep."

"Moving on," muttered the High Lord.

"Gulp InoYamanakathePurpleBoar," Ino said all very fast out of fear.

"If your going to last long at the palace then slow your speech down, young lady," the High Lord told her.

"Shino Aburame the Blue Beetle, know at your service," Muttered Shino next to Ino.

The High Lord continued down the line but stopped when Hinata didn't say anything. "Who might you be, young lady?" he asked her politely. Hinata didn't answer. She just started at the High Lord in fear.

"This is Hinata Hyuga the White Panda. She is very shy," Kiba answered for her.

"Right, and who might you be?" replied the High Lord.

"Kiba Inuzuka the Red Fang," he said puffing out his chest.

"Nothing to be that proud of, Kiba. If you all speak the truth than the three to your left are not only the best in town, but the best in the WORLD," the High Lord informed him. Most of the rest of the pranckers glared down the line to Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

"And you?" asked the High Lord, like he needed to, reaching Naruto.

"Naruto Uzamki the Orange Fox, student of the Black Dog and teammate to the Pink Rabbit and Black Raven." Naruto said without the slightest bit of fear,

Before the High Lord could get a comment in Sakura introduced herself.

"Sakura Harino the Pink Rabbit, student of the Black Dog and teammate of the Orange Fox and Black Raven." Sakura said with equal fear in her voice, which is none.

Yet again, before the High Lord could say a thing Sasuke introduced himself.

"Sasuke Uchiha the Black Raven, student of the Black Dog and teammate to the Pink Rabbit and Orange Fox." Sasuke said with no fear like his teammates.

Many of the vampires holding the other prankers turned heads to look at the young raven as he said his name. The High Lord blinked a few times but want on. "Are all three of you as disrespectful as a spoiled cat?" he asked, highly annoyed.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura smirked again. "You'll find out soon, wouldn't you?

* * *

Well? How ya like it? Good, bad? Plz review!

Here are the votes so far for the pairings:

NaruSasu: 1

KyuuNaru: 1

GaaNaru: 3

GaaIno: 3

SakuLee: 3

KakaSaku: 1

KakaIru: 5

You guys got 1 more week to vote, so get the in!


	3. A chance a freedom?

Yo! This is chapter 3, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm just a fan.

* * *

Chapter 3: A chance at Freedom? 

"Before you continue, sir, I have some pay back I'd like to get," the Town Lord said firmly. Before the High Lord could say a thing, the Town Lord strode up to Sasuke and hit him a crossed the face. Sasuke's head was flung to the side but no whimper escaped his lips. Slowly, he turned his head back to the Town Lord and started at him emotionlessly. The Town Lord was a little unnerved by his reaction to the backhand, but recovered quickly. "That was for the prank you set up for my family the other day, you little brat," he spat in Sasuke's face. After he spat his last insult, the vampire that had hold of Sasuke jumped up to him and slashed him across the neck with a kuni, causing blood to spill every were as the now died Town Lord hit the ground.

Sasuke wasted no time getting Sakura next to him out of the blonde vampire's grip. After the first two were free they got Naruto free in seconds and started running away. The three vampires with missing charges snapped out of their daze and ran after the three, young prankers. They were over taken in a matter of seconds and formed a circle around Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. As soon as they were caged in they all drew kuni out of their pockets. They would go down fighting or not go down at all.

"Now, now, lets be good little boys and girl and give up before you get hurt," sneered the orange masked one.

"Go to hell, scum," snarled Naruto.

"Brat! I'll reach you to respect you superiors!" The orange masked one charged at the younger group.

"Rabbit!" cried Sasuke, leaping back.

"Pinky!" shouted Naruto at the same time, backing up along with his other male teammate.

Sakura ran up to meet the on coming vampire head on. She ducked the first two punches and blocked the kick aimed at her rib cage. The on lookers in the crowd were shocked that a little girl could keep up with the speed of a vampire, let alone have enough strength to block a kick.

When the orange masked one stepped back to regain his balance Sakura ran up to hi a fired off a storm of her own punches. The vampire was unprepared for a head on attack and was hit with everyone. The first punch, aimed at his gut, knocked the air out of him. The second hit sack in the middle of his face, dazing him even farther and braking his nose. Sakura continued to beat the living shit out of him mercilessly.

When Sakura's appoint was knocked unconscious, she leapt back to rejoin her teammates, breathing heavily. The blonde vampire let out a low whistle, impressed by the human girl's performance, as were all the on lookers. The blonde vampire crouched and leapt into the air, hovering just for a second, he pulled out a clay figurine, dropping it and making a hand seal. There was a "PooF!" and the figurine was 20 times bigger and moving. The blonde landed on the bird and started circling the escaping prankers.

"You want this one?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto smirked and made a hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" With a number of pops twenty Narutos came out of no were, all making rude or boasting gestures at the blonde vampire mounted on his clay bird. "Sure, I'll take him," answered Naruto smirking at Sasuke.

"Tisk tisk, such a immature child," muttered the blonde vampire to himself, reaching into his bag hidden under his cloak. Taking out several spider-like clay figures, he set the around him, then making the same hand sign as before. The spider-like clay models came to life, scuttling to the edge of the bird before jumping off.

The clay spiders landed on the Naruto clones and latched on, "What the fuck is this thing?!" cried on of the Narutos, trying to tear it off his face.

" 'Fuck'?" mumbled the blonde. " What vulgar language, I'll show, my art," he paused himself making a hand sign, " is (turkey!) a Bang!"

The clay spiders on the clones' faces blew up, destroying multiple Narutos. The crow around the fight covered their ears; the explosion of the spiders was deafening. The real Naruto growled in raged and charged towards the flying vampire. The remaining clones joined him and leapt into the air. Using more of his clones to throw him farther up to the vampire, Naruto drew several kuni from his pockets.

"GAHHH!" cried Naruto, throwing half of his kuni at the bird. The vampire steered out of his attack and swooped at the blonde pranker. Naruto smirked and threw the remaining kuni at the head on vampire. The blonde vampire pulled up, shooting up wards. Naruto pulled one more kuni from his back pocket, but this one had an exploding tag on the handle. Throwing at his momentarily venerable appoint, the kuni pierced the bird in its neck.

"A little knife can't hurt me!" shouted the vampire. Naruto landed on his feet and looked up to his appoint. Making a hand sign he said, "but your birdie can explode too, right?" and set of the exploding tag on the kuni.

High in the sky, the blonde vampire's bird exploded, forming a mushroom cloud in the sky. The remaining Naruto's popped out of existence while the real Naruto hopped back to his teammates. "How was that?" Naruto asked, puffing his chest out in a boasting way.

"Bitch, please…" chorused Sasuke and Sakura, bursting Naruto's bubble. Naruto slouched anime style giving his friends a glare, not noticing the hooded vampire running towards him, katana by his side. "Naruto behind you!" cried Sakura, pointing behind him.

Naruto turned around as the hooded vampire brought hid katana down…

CLANG! The sound of metal on metal rang through out the square. Sasuke stood between Naruto and hooded vampire blocking the katana with two of his kuni. "Really, dobe, I didn't know you let your attention span go that much," retorted Sasuke, arms shaking slightly from the vampire putting more force onto his blade.

Not waiting for an answer, Sasuke kicked at the hooded vampire's gut. He frowned slightly in disappointment as the hooded vampire jumped back. The hooded vampire smirked at Sasuke, even though the younger raven couldn't see it. "Come on kid, lets see what you can do," the vampire challenged, smirk coming through in his voice.

Sasuke gladly accepted the challenge, charging head on towards the hooded vampire. To most of the on lookers, Sasuke turned into black blur. The vampire slashed at Sasuke horizontally. Sasuke dodged the slash and tried an upper cut to the vampire's neck with one of his kuni sticking up. The hooded vampire caught his wrist and pulled it aside, bringing his katana back towards Sasuke's rib cage. Sasuke blocked with his other kuni.

For a few seconds they stayed like that, trying to force the other to submission. "They're at a stalemate…" breathed Kiba, not noticing that his captor nodded in agreement. Kiba felt a poke in his left foot and looked over to see what was going on. He met Hinata's eyes and saw determination shinning in the light lavender orbs. Looking past her he saw the rest of the captured prankers looking at him. Smirking at them and giving a barely noticeable nod he turned back to the fight. He understood what they were going to do: when Shikamaru gives the sign, probably a commonly known one, they were to break away and stun their captors, and finally make a run for it with each other.

When Sasuke and the hooded vampire jumped away from each other, Shikamaru let out a maniac laugh. Neji and Hinata span around and hit their captors in the chest with their family's fighting style, Juuken. TenTen and Lee smacked around their captors with hand-to-hand moves before going to their personal style, TenTen and her weapons (that she pulled out of nowhere) and Lee and his advanced Taijutsu. The Ino-Shika-Cho formation to wipe out all three of their captors together. As soon as Kiba swept around and knocked his captor off his feet, Kiba's 'partner' Akamaru barreled out from the crowd and swiftly knocked out the floored vampire.

"What the fuck!!" cried the High Lord, turning to find his men knocked out on the ground. "Wait a second, were are the shrimps?"

"Hahahahahhhahah!" the sound of joyous laughter from the carriages started right before they took off out of the square. Lee, Neji, and TenTen were at the head, TenTen at the reins. Following was Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, Shino silently driving. The last carriage was Ino and Chouji, Chouji and Ino both driving joyously. Shikamaru was in the last carriage diving towards Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. As he drived by all three jumped on and made rude gestures at the hooded vampire. When Shikamaru pulled up beside Ino and Chouji, he handed the reins to Naruto with a grin and high five before jumping over to his teammates.

All of the prankers stood onto the carriages and called at the same time, "CRASH AND BURN, SHIT HEADS!" and continued to laugh their heads off at the faces of the faces of the vampires and loyal humans. Siting back down, none of the noticed the High Lord running at the, hot on their tails.

Sasuke POV.

I laughed my head off at the faces of the vampires, I swear that was the funniest thing I ever saw. Sitting behind Sakura on the top of the carriage, I heard clattering, but I ignored thinking that it was the sound of the houses' hooves. That was before I felt a pair of clawed hands grip my shoulders.

"What the-" I couldn't finish my sentence as I was pulled down off the carriage top. "SASUKE!" I heard before my head hit the cobblestone road. Looking forward I saw the carriages speed off out of town. Looking up I saw a pair of red eyes, very, very pissed red eyes.

My last thought before it all went black was, '_Oh shit_…'

* * *

Me: Oh dear! Sasu-chan got caught by the High Lord!

Sasuke: Hey! Why a I the one who gets caught!

Me: So you can meet Itachi again baka!

Sasuke: What did you just call me?

Me: Umm, before Sasu-chan gets angry, on to the closing!

Ok, that was chapter 3, how'd ya like it? I'll give the finale decision on the pairings next week. I kind of think this was my best chapter so far, hmm…R&R plz!


	4. And after the battle

Yo!

OH SHIT SHIT SHIT! I am soo late! I'm sorry, my teacher (curse her!) assigned a HUGR at-home project. Don't hate me!

By the way, the pairings are: ItaSasu Main, NaruSasu side, GaaIno side, LeeSaku side, KakaIru side, TemShika side, NejiTen side, KibaHin side, and SasoDei side.

The votes for the pairings were: NaruSasu 4, KyuuNaru 1, GaaNaru 3, GaaIno 4, LeeSaku 3, KakaSaku 1, KakaIru 6, and YondyKyuu 0.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm just a fan.

Now, ON TO THE STORY!! (Lol, just a lil' high on sugar)

* * *

Chapter 4: And after the battle...

The moon shined bright over the heads off 11 escaped prankers. Their number had been cut short; one of their own was captured and taken prisoner by the damn vampires. The last carriage in the line, out of 4, had only 2 teens riding atop the roof. A blonde male in an orange tunic and dark blue trousers was at the reins with a petal pink haired girl clutching on his back. She was lightly sleeping, face stained light pink and red from tears that fell before falling to an uneasy doze. The blonde's face was stony serious, very uncommon for his personality.

Ahead of the pair on the next carriage were an electric blonde female and a raven-haired male along with a plump brunette male. The blonde and brunette were leaning against each other behind the raven. The blonde was snoozing lightly while the brunette munched on hard candies from a large bag in his lap. The raven at the reins stayed facing forward, sometimes glancing up at the starry sky high above them. Ahead of the first trio was another group of three but one of their members was inside the carriage with a large dog. The boy in the carriage was a brunette with messy hair and two red fang shaped tattoos on his checks. The dog was half the size of the horses pulling the carriages. The two on top the carriage where both awake and talking in low voices. Another trio, slightly older occupied the leading carriage. then all the teens following them. All three were awake and sitting in silence.

"Pull over here," whispered one of the boys on the leading carriage. He had a lime green linen shirt and forest green trousers along with an orange sash and orange leg warmers. He was pointing to a small archway in the trees that was just big enough for the carriages to fit. The brunette at the reins pulled over to the side of the road while the girl with her hair up in buns turned around to signal the rest of their company.

After they were all pulled over, and they awoke the sleeping ones, all the prankers gathered on the road beside the carriages.

"Lee spotted an hole in the trees we can push the carriages threw. After that we can make a fire and take different watches so we can get some sleep," reported the longhaired brunette.

"Good, can you girls take the horses and go into the woods and find a clearing?" asked Shikamaru.

"Sure," answered Ino as Hinata and TenTen nodded their agreement. Sakura stayed silent.

"Wait a sec," said Kiba holding up his hand. "First things first," he turned to Naruto and Sakura. "We're sorry about Sasuke, guys. You guys were the ones who gave us all a chance to get away. I guess letting one of your team get caught wasn't a good way to repay you."

Sakura stayed silent but Naruto lifted his head to meet the eyes of his new comrades. The rest of the group gasped at the look Naruto gave the, Shino, Neji, and Lee dropping into defense crouches. The whisker scars on Naruto's cheeks were bolder and his pupils were slit fierily. The edges of the whites of his eyes were paling into crimson red. "We do not need your pity. You act like friends but we are not. We are simply allied for the purpose of getting away from the vampires."

Sakura tugged on his sleeve as the other rouges exchanged looks of disbelief. When did Naruto have the potential to be this scary? "What?" Naruto snapped at his partner. "Calm down, don't let Kyuubi get out. What would Sasuke say if he saw you like this?" Sakura whispered to Naruto, her voice barely able to be heard.

Naruto blinked a few times, and the red in his eyes faded and the whisker scars faded back to normal size. The slit in his eye remained to remind the others that he was not entirely calm. "He'd say I'm living to the name 'dobe' and I should calm down before he has to kick my ass," Naruto muttered, looking away from the group.

Sakura looked up to address the group, seeming to have recovered from her weeping. "Sorry, Naruto gets like that sometimes. We'll stay, even if he thinks other wise." She glared at Naruto to ensure that if he voiced his disagreement he would be in fore a shit loud of pain.

Then the group continued to go about their original plan, the girls unhooked the horses and went looking for a clearing in the woods off to the right. As they found one far enough away from the road the boys just got finished pushing the carriages through the gape in the trees. Shino helped Naruto since he was the only one pushing his carriage and Kiba and Akamaru could handle a carriage alone. While they rested a bit, Kiba, Akamaru, and Chouji covered the gape in the trees with large branches and old logs.

Ino and Sakura came back from scouting for a clearing to find the boys taking their break. "We found a clearing about 200 yards to the north. Can you guys make it or should we help you?" asked Ino, placing a hand on her hip as Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think we'll be fine. You girls go ahead scout the area a bit," answered Shikamaru, getting up with the rest of the boys and wiping his hands on his knees.

Sakura answered sternly, "Okay, but you be careful and try not to be very noisy, you never know when vampires could be around."

"Got it," answered Chouji as Neji and Lee rouse and started pushing their carriage to the north, the direction Ino had pointed them in. About a half-hour later, all 11 rouges were seated around a small fire, dimly lighting the 15-yard diameter clearing. To the left, the carriages were parked in a half circle and to the right, the horses were pegged in a grassy area that was darker then the rest of the clearing.

"So," started TenTen, looking around nervously. " We need to find out what we're going to do. Where are we going to go? Are we going to stay together?"

Naruto and Sakura answered at the same time, "We're going after Sasuke." And Naruto added "We don't care what you guys think, we are going after him ether way."

Shino studied them for a moment, intelligent eyes hidden under his round black glasses. "What is Sasuke to you two? He acts like a bastard to you guys most the time."

Sakura answered without hesitation, her voice coming out so cold it could've been Sasuke speaking through her. "He's my friend and teammate. He's like a brother to me, if you think I'll abandon him like that after all we've been through, you can shove you head up you ass." Sakura glared fiercely at the group, a glare rivaling the Uchiha Glare.

Ino, the first to recover from Sakura's declaration, turned to Naruto and asked in a small voice, "What's he to you, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up to meet the nervous eyes of the other rouges. And he answered simply with three words,

"He's my boyfriend."

S+N S+N S+N

Sasuke eyes sprung open, letting out a small grunt from the aces he felt in his arms. He looked around the room he was in. It wasn't his room, the walls were off-white and the furniture was made of cherry wood. The bed he was laying was a four-poster queen size with white sheets and a dark red blanket thrown over. He wasn't even wearing his own clothes! Instead of his baggy dark blue tunic and black trousers, he was wearing white linen drawstring pants and a white shirt with a small 'v' cut held together with red string.

Sitting up painfully, his memories came rushing back, Kakashi's announcement, the sorting (lol, it sounds like Harry Potter), the fight, and then the escape. He then winced, rubbing the very large bump on the back of his head. 'Well, an all-most escape for me…'

Sasuke jumped as the door across from the bed burst open and the blonde vampire Naruto flattened during the battle strode in.

"So the little troublemaker has woken up, un." He stated more then asked, placing his hand on his hip.

Sasuke glared at the blonde. He almost reminded him too much of Naruto. Then, it hit him in the face like a brick, Naruto wasn't there with him. He dropped his gaze to the bed. His precious, bright, cheerful, blond, dobe was some where out there with out him, most likely feeling the same stinging in his heart as he was.

Sasuke was drawn from his thoughts as a hand was waved in his face and the blonde vampire yelled in his ear, "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

He blinked once and then glared at the blonde vampire. "As I was saying," he started, siting down on the bed across from Sasuke. "I'm Deidara, you'll be seeing a lot of me, as I am one of nine vampire worriers directly under the High Lord and the Three Sannin."

"I don't care," snapped Sasuke. " You can all burn in hell for all I care, shit head."

Deidara smirked at Sasuke, sending an unseen shiver to go down his spine. "I can't wait till you meet Tayuya, I have a feeling you two with kick it off well."

Sasuke didn't say anything, just glared at the Deidara like he was the plague. Deidara jumped to his feet, a grin in place on his face instead of a smirk. "Well, we better get you ready. The High Lord wants you to join him for dinner."

Sasuke crossed his arms over h is chest stubbornly. "I don't care what that damn fucker wants, I'm definitely not going to have dinner with him."

Deidara's smirk went unseen to Sasuke. 'God, he's so much like his brother' he thought, slightly shaking his head. Quickly plastering his grin back on his face along with a pair of mocking eyes, he turned asking, "What? Are you afraid of him? I assure you he doesn't bite…hard."

"I am not afraid," Sasuke said, his glare getting darker, if possible.

"Rigghhht. Now will you cooperate so we can get you ready? The High Lord really dose like his company looking their best."

Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow. "And if I say no?"

Deidara let his face spit into a sadistic grin. "I take it you hate woman and, like all boys, hate being treated and dress like one?"

Sasuke's snarl fell into a shocked frown. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Would I?"

Short Tine Skip

Sasuke stood in front of a large, full-body length mirror, his arms crossed. Deidara was fussing over how his air always stuck up, even when almost completely drenched. "Really, dose it ever stay down?!" exclaimed Deidara.

"Not that I know," answered Sasuke, highly annoyed. He couldn't believe that he was letting a vampire fuss over him –

_Mommy! Stop pulling, It's not going to lay flat!_

and help him dress like he was three years old.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Deidara placing his hands on his hips, giving Sasuke's hair a scowl. "That will have to do. Now let me see how you look."

Pivoting around to face Deidara, Sasuke's scowl deepened as Deidara squealed like a schoolgirl. "You look so cute!" Sasuke was dressed in a newly washed red silk tunic tucked into a pair of black wool trousers. The top of the tunic was left unbuttoned, showing off a bit if pale skin and a tasty looking throat. Over the red tunic was a red velvet vest with black buttons, but it was left unbuttoned.

Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, he snapped at Deidara, "What are you, the uke in a gay couple?"

Grinning at Sasuke shyly, Deidara answered, "Why, yes, I am."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at Deidara and muttered more to himself then Deidara, "Really, I should've know…"

Before Deidara could ask what Sasuke meant, the door burst open and the man with white, slicked down hair from the fight poked his head in. "Dei, you done with the kid? Come on then, the High Lord is waiting."

Dragging Sasuke out of the room by the wrist, Deidara followed in a brick pace. Sasuke lost count of how many doors they passed within five minutes of being dragged behind the blonde vampire. 'Right…Left, Right…straight…Left, left, right, right, left left right left straight right- I mean lef, oh, never mind…' Sasuke also gave up trying to keep track of were they were going quickly as well.

Finally, they came to a screeching halt, almost so sudden that Sasuke almost ran into Deidara. In front of them was a pair of black oak double doors, giving off an evil aurora. Sasuke gulped down the small lump forming in his throat, hoping that the vampires didn't notice.

The white-haired guy spun. "OK kid, this is were we leave you. Good luck, and no worries, he doesn't bite too hard."

Sasuke answered with another glare, not saying anything. Truthfully, he didn't trust his voice to speak at all and he knew that the vampires knew as well.

One second he was glaring at that white-haired vampire and the next he was gone while Sasuke felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. Deidara opened the doors and as the hands shoved Sasuke past the entrance…

And straight into the Lion's Den.

* * *

Ok, you guys like it? I hope you're not angry at me too much for being late…

Anyway! See that button down there to the left? Push it and work you magic! R&R


	5. Chat with the High Lord

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm just a fan.

* * *

Chapter 5: Chat with the High Lord. 

Sasuke stumbled into the chamber that the white haired man had pushed him into. Turning to the door he saw Deidara smile sickeningly at him before slamming the door shut. A small 'click' from inside the door told him he was locked in as well. Locked in with the most dangerous, ruthless, demonic vampire known to the humans. Deidara's words ran through his mind, 'Don't worry, he doesn't bite…hard.' '_Great…_' he though, turning to study the room before him.

The walls were stone with a fireplace built in the right wall. A roaring fire was already within its confines, giving off the only light in the room. Next to the fireplace was a large cabinet with what Sasuke assumed was dinner, along with what he thought was blood in corked bottles. The floor was littered with rugs made of various materials, from animal fur, among them panther and leopard, to hand-woven that looked like they were from India. On the left wall were five tall black book cases that were full to the brim with dusty books and old decrepit scrolls. On the far wall was a large painting of a red-blonde haired man. His hair fell down right above his shoulders and strangely pointed ears poked out with gold earrings. His skin was lightly tanned and his features were sharp enough to be chiseled from marble. A small smile played across his pale pink lips and he had eyes of crimson, though they did hold amusement dancing within their depths. Moving on there was a black desk with papers, books and scrolls askew across the surface. In the center of the room was a table for two and in farthest the chair was-

Sasuke jumped, letting a small 'eep!' escape his lips. The High Lord chuckled from his seat in the farthest chair at the table. "It seems you've finally come back from observing the decor. I hope it is to your liking."

Sasuke quickly recomposed himself, but did not answer.

The High Lord rose from his seat and gestured to the seat opposite him, completely ignoring his question. "Take a seat." It was an order, not a request. Sasuke gritted his teeth but did as the High Lord said. The High Lord nodded approval and walked over to the desk. As he started unbuttoning his cloak Sasuke blinked in surprise. Wasn't the High Lord's identity suppose to be kept a secret at all times?

Throwing the cloak on the desk the High Lord turned to Sasuke. He looked very different to what Sasuke had always thought he'd look like. He had bright shaggy blonde hair and tanned skin. His features were slightly curved and his eyes were a color of azure. His chest was broad and he had a smile to make even the hardest to get person (female or male) succumb to him. Walking over to the cabinet, he opened it up, letting out tempting aromas.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke.

"Just what I told you before you and your teammates made a run for it, I need more subordinates, smart ones, and you and the rest of the prankers in that run down town would be perfect." He carried a tray of chicken and mashed potatoes over and sat them in the middle of the small table. Going back over he pulled out a bowl of cranberry sauce and another of steamed carrots. With his other hand he picked up a bottle of wine. Placing them on the table he start to cut the roasted chicken.

"And if we refuse to work for you?" growled Sasuke.

"Then you'll end up like Tsunade and Jiraiya. I'll turn you myself and make you work for me."

Sasuke blinked, the surprise showing in his features. "They didn't come to you on chouse? What about Orochimaru? Have you done that to more people?"

The High Lord held up a hand, stopping Sasuke's thread of questions. Chuckling he said, "One minute, child! Let us settle in for dinner then you can ask as many questions as your little heart content."

Sasuke eyed the chicken like it was poison. "Who says I'll eat that? For all I now you could have poisoned it or something."

The High Lord rolled his eyes to the heavens. "Please. Were you even listening to what I was saying earlier? I need you and the rest of your little friends, and _your_ one of the best! Why would I kill you?"

"Poison isn't only used for killing." Sasuke retorted, he having used different poisons himself in his pranks.

The High Lord taped his chin with the handle of the carving knife thoughtfully. "Well, in that case I can't ashore you that its not poisoned. But this is all your getting so eat this or go hungry," he replied, giving Sasuke a sly wink.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose as his plate was filled along with a glass of wine. "Now," sighed the High Lord, siting down in his chair, "What questions were you asking?"

"Tsunade and Jiraiya didn't come to you of will? And what about Orochimaru?" asked Sasuke, leaning forward a bit but not touching his food.

"Ah, yes. Orochimaru, like some humans, craved power...and still dose. So he sent me a request to come work for me, but signed under his pranker name. Since I could not trust him and it could've very well be a trap to get rid of me, I made a deal with him. I'll give him power and let him work for me, but he has to willingly let one of my men turn him and sell out his teammates, the Orange Frog and Pink Slug. In a week the deal was carried out and, well," the High Lord smirked at Sasuke. "It went from there."

Sasuke scowled at the High Lord, but did not respond. "Eat that before it gets cold." The High Lord gestured to Sasuke's plate.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Would you stop treating me like a fucking kid, you shit-head." He snarled.

Looking up, the High Lord's face was annoyed for the first time, a frown forming on his forehead and his nose wrinkling. "I can do what ever or talk to you how ever I please, I technically own you since you have parents or family willing to take the job as guardian_. Eat_. I do not want a half-dead subordinate that's too weak to do any work because of his stubbornness."

Glaring at the High Lord one last time Sasuke hesitantly picked up his knife and fork. '_Well, when he says it__like that_.' Cutting a peace chicken off he ate it. It didn't taste like it was poisoned, it tasted pretty good actually, so he gave himself the go ahead to eat the meal.

The High Lord shook his head a bit. "See? That stubbornness of yours just gets in the way, so drop it."

"It runs in the family," muttered Sasuke.

"Yes, I know." Said the High Lord. " I learned that from your older brother."

Sasuke's fork slipped from his fingers and hit the table with a louder "clang!". The High Lord looked up to meet Sasuke's icy glare. "How did you know my brother? Wasn't he killed as soon as he got to the capital?"

Sasuke's voice was riddled with bitter cold, rage, and hate.

The High Lord smirked. _'Well, Itachi was right, he matured quit well.'_ "Oh, you didn't recognize him?" The High Lord mocked Sasuke. "He was the vampire you fought trying to escape."

Sasuke's eyes widened. And then it hit him. _'Wait, Itachi is a vampire?!'_

* * *

OK, that royally _**SUCKED**_ in my own opinion. But, you gotta do something to get around writer's block… Anyway, tell me what ya think, bad or good. Chapters will come out in sooner since summeris coming in like five days. (WOOT!)  



	6. Itachi Uchiha

Yo.

I am so lucky my dad had work today so I could use his comp. My Laptop is still in the shop so I can't work on that yet. Thank you all who reviewed and I'm really happy this is getting popular. Oh, and please tell me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, spelling is my worst enemy…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 6: Itachi Uchiha. 

_Fire. Things bursting into flames, falling and blocking the ways out. Windows cracking and their drapes turning to ash. He didn't know which way he was going, he just kept running were his feet took him. He had that feeling of being weightless but weighing a ton at the same time. Fear…Panic and…Worry? Emotions past through his mind in a flurry, making him unable to keep a clear head. _

_Finally, an open window. Running towards it, he was almost there…_

"_Sasuke!" Turning around, he spotted a dark figure. "Look out!" Following the figure's finger was a foolish move. Looking up, he sow a burning beam falling down on-_

"Sasuke, wake up!"

Sasuke gasped and sat up so suddenly that he almost knocked heads with Deidara. He was breathing heavily and covered in a cold seat. His sleeping clothes were sticking to him also. '_What was that about?'_ Sasuke thought, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.

"Hey, you Ok, un?" a hand landed on his shoulder, dragging Sasuke's attention from trying to remember his freakish dream. Looking up, he locked gazes with Deidara's worried one. "Are you alright, un?" Deidara asked again.

"Oh, I'm good. Just a dream," he said. Deidara gave him an understanding look before getting up and walking over to the dresser. On his way over he said, "Understandable, the High Lord fed off you, right? No wonder you were having nightmares…un."

Sasuke scowled at the memory of that as he got out of bed.

FLASH BACK

_Recovering from his shock that Itachi was alive and a vampire serving directly under the High Lord, Sasuke looked up to the High Lord. "Why wasn't he executed? He was a traitor to his own family and killed all of them but me!"_

_Sasuke rose from his seat in rage, his chair falling backwards and hitting the floor. The High Lord scowled, seating his silverware down and sending Sasuke an annoyed glare. "I couldn't possibly let hid talent go to waist, and jest after he proved himself a worthy human to be made into one of my worriers." _

_Sasuke answered in an enraged voice, "And you have duties to carry out! You handed a murderer a free ticket to escape the gallows!" _

_The High Lord stood now; having just about enough of Sasuke's challenging voice. "Listen here, _runt,_ you are in no place to tell me of what my duties are and-"_

"_I think _anyone _could tell you didn't carry out one of your duties as the High Lord by letting that-"_

_Before he could finish his sentence he was slammed against the wall with the High Lord holding him there by his throat, his grip getting tighter ever passing second. Sasuke's hands griped the High Lord's wrist and hand, trying to pry him off, though not having any luck what so ever. "Know listen here, runt," the High Lord's other hand came up and griped Sasuke's chin and made him look him in the eyes. "You are in no place what so ever to tell me what to do or what I shouldn't have done. You should be thanking me that I gave you this opportunity to set things right with your older brother. That, and I _own_ you now, I could have you hung in the gallows before you could say "Help"." _

_Sasuke tried saying something, but couldn't due to lack of oxygen. Loosening his grip, the High Lord snarled, "What?" _

_Sasuke took in a breath and looked up at the High Lord, defiance still present in his eyes, and spat in his face the same way he had on the sorting day(_damn, still sounds like Harry Potter)_. Not even a split second later, the High Lord's eye were the deepest color of crimson and he was holding Sasuke against the wall be the shoulders now. Before Sasuke could ever take in a breath, the High Lord sunk his fangs into Sasuke's pale neck and start sucking rapidly and painfully for Sasuke. _

_Letting out a raw scream, Sasuke start wiggling and trying to get out of the High Lord's vice grip. The High Lord bit harder and his long nails start to draw blood from Sasuke's shoulders. Losing his strength, Sasuke only hissed every now and then as the High Lord sucked him to near death. Has the High Lord pulled his fangs from his neck, his vision was blurry and the edges were getting dark. Before he passed out he heard the High Lord hiss in his ear, "That had better taught you your lesson."_

END FLASH BACK

"Hey, are you listening to me, runt, un?"

Deidara's voice brought him out of his musings for the second time that morning. "What?" he asked.

Deidara chuckled. "I asked who had taught you before, un." he repeated, turning back around and started rummaging through the drawers.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, walking up beside Deidara at the dresser. "I can dress myself you know," he added, nudging Deidara out of the way.

"Fine, I was only trying to help. And I want to know because we have to keep track of that kind of thing. Plus, Itachi would want to know so he knows what not to bother to teach you, humph," answered Deidara, stepping aside to let Sasuke pick his own clothes.

"I'll tell Itachi if he asks." Sasuke puled out a black long sleeve under shirt and and dark blue tunic with silver enbroy. Looking though the other drawers he fond a pair of black wool trousers and in the one below that a dark leather belt and and dark leather boots.

"What is up with you are dark colors?" snapped Deidara, still annoyed Sasuke wouldn't let him fuss over him.

"What's up with you and being an idiot?" countered Sasuke, giving Deidara a 'amused-'cause-I'm-smarter-then-you' look.

Deidara bristled and opened his mouth to say something when a deep voice from the door silenced him.

"I can't believe you let my little brother get under your skin so easily, Deidara."

Both other occupants of the room looked up to the door. Leaning against the frame of the door way was Itachi Uchiha. He hadn't changed much from when Sasuke was a kid, the same long black hair tied back into a pony tail, pale skin, and a tall and broad build. Sasuke scowled, turning around to pick up his outfit for the day and forcing the rage and burning hate in his blood down.

"Itachi!" cried Deidara, skipping over cheerily. "How ya doing? You get over that bruise lil' Sasuke gave you?"

Sasuke looked up as Itachi answered. "Please, it was hardly a scratch." And Sasuke lowered his head as soon as it went up. Noticing this, Itachi asked Deidara, "You mind leaving? I can take over from here."

"Ok, un! I'm sure Sasori will want me soon anyway." With that said, Deidara went hopping off out of the room.

Itachi went up to the double doors and shout out into the hallway "And keep it down this time!" before closing the doors. As Itachi did this, Sasuke quickly changed pants, so he didn't have to show his brother his southern regions.

"Well," started Itachi, though Sasuke ignored him. "You've grown quit the bit. Though, I see that family pigheaded-ness as seat in as well."

Sasuke turned to face Itachi for the first time. "Are you saying I'm stubborn?" He kept his voice level and emotionless.

"Don't even try taking that tone with me, I was the one who taught you it," Itachi said, siting down on the bed. Sasuke went back to ignoring Itachi and pulled off his night shirt. One of Itachi's thin eyebrows rose at the sight of the bit mark on Sasuke's neck. "Who did that?"

Sasuke slipped on the under shirt and turned to Itachi. "Who did what?"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb, Sasuke, it doesn't fit you. I mean that bit on your neck."

Sasuke scowled at as older brother then turned around. "Your stuck up blond boss, thats who."

Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's description of the High Lord. Getting up he walked over to Sasuke without making a sound. As Sasuke Pulled the tunic over his head Itachi picked up the leather belt. His face uncovered again, Sasuke went to pick up the belt, only to find it wasn't there. Itachi slipped it around his waist and pulled it tight, and in doing so pulled Sasuke against his chest.

"Oh, how I have missed you so, little brother."

* * *

How 'd I do? I'm surprised I typed the entire thing in one day. #shrugs# R&R plz! 


End file.
